


Sunrise on the Sand

by trashwriter



Series: Kurotsuki Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who the hell comes to the beach in the middle of the night, in the middle of winter?” demanded Tsukishima hunching his shoulders against the wind and trying to shove his hands deeper into his pockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise on the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (trashwriter.tumblr.com)

“Who the hell comes to the beach in the middle of the night, in the middle of winter?” demanded Tsukishima hunching his shoulders against the wind and trying to shove his hands deeper into his pockets.

“Technically, it’s morning and, apparently, we do. Come on, this way!”

“You are way too excited about this.”

“Come on Tsukki, it’s not much farther.”

Tsukishima sighed, scowling at the white puff of his breath in the frigid air. The weather channel was calling for snow and the idiot he had the misfortune to call his lover had decided that Christmas morning, if the wee hours before dawn could really be called the morning, would be the best time to go to the beach.

“Where are we going Tetsurou?”

“Here, right here!”

It seemed like a perfectly ordinary patch of sand to Tsukishima. No different than the long stretch of sand they’d walked over to make it to this point, and he really had no idea what Kuroo was so excited about. But this was apparently the place they’d be stopping.

Kuroo shrugged his backpack down onto the sand and pulled out the ratty old blanket they used for picnics and beach days— and as a drop cloth when they repainted their bedroom— laying it out on the chilly sand, and folding himself to sit lotus style in the centre of the blanket.

“Are you just gonna stand there all night?”

Scowling Tsukishima lowered himself to the blanket and allowed Kuroo to pull him close against his side, grateful for the extra warmth and the shelter from the wind. Then Kuroo pulled the big fleece throw that was usually draped across the back of the sofa all winter and wrapped them both in it.

“There we go, that’s better,” he said, burrowing a hand into Tsukishima’s pocket to twine their fingers together.

They sat like that for a full two minutes of silence in the pre-dawn grey, watching the black waves lap against the shore, before Tsukishima couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright, you got me out here, we’re sitting on a blanket in the freezing cold on Christmas day, congratulations. Why?” he demanded, turning in order to direct the full force of his disapproval at Kuroo, “You do realize we could be having sex in our very warm, very comfortable bed right now, right?”

“Careful Tsukki, I’ve got no problems pushing you down on this beach,” teased Kuroo.

“Your balls would shrivel up like raisins and it’d serve you right.”

“So mean Tsukki~” he said cheerfully, tucking his chin into the groove between Tsukishima’s neck and shoulder, “Here I am being super-romantic and all you can think about it sex!”

“You’ve taught me so well,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“Right?” laughed Kuroo, “Well, I wanted to bring you here at least one time and I figured Christmas is the day for couples, so it’s appropriate.”

“You still haven’t told me what’s so romantic about this place.”

“This, is precisely the spot I was standing when I fell in love with you, or maybe I should say when I realized that I’d fallen in love with you,” Kuroo said sweeping his arm out grandly.

“Stop that you’re letting all the cold air in,” Tsukishima scolded without really thinking.

“I was at the beach for the day with Kenma and Yaku and some of the other guys over summer vacation, we’d been playing beach volleyball and we’d won the first set and were taking a break, so I came over to check my phone, and you sent me this picture.”

Tsukishima leaned over so that he could see the picture clearly in the gloom. It was one of a thousand suggestive photos he’d taken and sent to Kuroo over the course of that first year when they were just sex friends and maybe texting buddies. This one was a picture of him smirking around a cherry flavoured popsicle with a caption that read: don’t you wish you were here right now?

“Well I realized right then and there that I did, wish I was there. Or more like I wanted to see you right away. So I left the beach and took the next train to Miyagi to surprise you.”

“That was—the weekend we went to Sendai, right? And spent three nights in that hotel, and you took me out to that stupid restaurant and made me sit still while you ate take-away dessert off my stomach.”

“That’s right,” he agreed, “Ever since then this place has been my special spot. I came here to call you when I asked you to be my boyfriend, and when we had that fight about telling your parents about us, and to ask you to live with me.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Well I’ve had pretty good luck with this spot so far so I thought it’d be a good place to do this.”

The ring he held up was a very plain silver band, thin and unobtrusive, with no markings or engravings the seemed to glow softly in the early morning light.

“Tetsurou—”

“I love you, Kei. More than anything else. I know that it’s a little dumb, and I know you think it’s unnecessary, but—I wanted to ask you if you’d be willing to be mine for the rest of our lives? And if you’d let me be yours? And if you’d wear this all the time to remind me that this wasn’t a scene I dreamed up after one too many glasses of champagne?”

“You’re an idiot,” Tsukishima managed to choke out after a long moment.

“Probably.”

“This is absolutely ridiculous, even for you.”

“I know.”

Tsukishima glared him down as the sun crept further and further over the horizon.

“Tch. Put the ring on me then,” he said finally, looking away, a dark red flush crawling up the back of his neck and over the tips of his ears.

Kuroo grinned suddenly and brightly, sliding the ring onto Tsukishima’s appropriate finger and forcibly turned his face towards him in order to kiss him soundly on the mouth.

“Proposing at dawn, on Christmas no less, you’re such a cliché.”

“Yeah, but now you can’t get rid of me now, no matter how corny I get.”

“Idiot,” said Tsukishima with uncharacteristic softness, “Who said I wanted to get rid of you?”


End file.
